Anything But Mine
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: A RHr fluff fic based on the song by Kenny Chesney, 'Anything But Mine.'


**disclaimer:i do not own harry potter; j.k. rowling does. **

**"Anything But Mine"**

Hermione walked down the Californian beach with her boyfriend at her side. She was holding both of her shoes in one hand and her boyfriend's hand in the other and singing a happy tune to herself.

"Ron, I am really glad you decided to come visit me here in California."

"Me too."

"I heard from your mom that you are now living in Cleveland."

"Yes I am. It's pretty amazing there and speaking of amazing, look at this view." He put his fingers in a box shape and looked through it. He saw the background of the carnival ride lights and the horizon, but what he was really focused on was his girlfriends' beautiful figure and smiling face standing in front the beautiful landscape. "Mmm, Mmm. It's good enough to eat."

"Be quiet Ron." She said pushing his hands down."And besides I'm not beautiful."

Ron just stared blankly at her."Sure you are. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Do you mean that?" She asked softly stepping closer to him.

"Absolutely."

"Thanks." She said leaning in and kissing him.

"Question 'Mione."

"Shoot." She said taking his hand in hers and continuing to walk.

"How come you're caring your shoes and not wearing them?"

Hermione stopped and stared at him. "I like to feel the sand beneath my feet. It feels like you're getting a foot masash."

"Oh."

"Hermione, there's something that I have to tell you that's been bugging me all night."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well, you see . . . I have to go back to Cleveland in the morning for business."

"Oh." The smile fell off of her face in a flash, but soon reappeared. "It's alright, I knew you would have had to leave eventually, you never did seem like the beach type to me anyway." She said, her smile getting wider. "Let's make what we can of for tonight, ok?" Ron nodded his head."I want this to be the best night of my life." She said smiling even wider if possible.

"Ok. I'll make sure of that. You will never be anything but mine, ever, 'Mione."

"I'll make sure of that, Ronald."

They both laughed.

"You want to do something fun?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Hermione laughed.

"There's a really good band that I like playing at the pavilion tonight. Want to check it out?"

"Absolutely."

Ron had just enough money to get him and Hermione in the pavilion and once in the pavilion, Ron pulled Hermione close for a slow dance and she wrapped her arms around him. After a while Ron pulled back a bit to look into her eyes and whispered, "I love you, I hope you know."

Hermione giggled and put her index finger up to his lips."Let's stick to the truth tonight. Don't get to caught up in the moment. Let's just live it to the fullest with no lies." She lifted her finger and leaned into a kiss.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Hermione said into his shirt while dancing.

"I know. To tell you the truth, I don't want to leave. I'd rather stay here with you and hold you forever."

"I feel the same way."

"I promise that the next time I have time off, I will owl you immediately and show up as soon as possible."

"Ok. Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you really mean it when you told me that you loved me?"

"Yes."

"Then to tell you a little secret," She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."

She looked back at him and saw a smile draw itself across his face.

Later that evening Hermione and Ron went up to Hermione's apartment and started to talk about their lives together before Ron had to leave the next morning.

Hermione awoke the next morning by something cold touching her. She turned and next to her was a diamond in the shape of a heart with an engraving on it that said 'Anything But Mine' and a note from Ron. On the front it said 'To My Love' and then she read the inside. It read:

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for the most wonderful summer of my life. I hope to see you soon. I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine. I love you._

_Love, _

_Ron_

Hermione set her note on the table next to her bed along with the diamond and admired it knowing that her summer with Ron was the best summer in her life and falling asleep with these words in her head.

_**. . . And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland**_

_**So tonight I hope that I will do jsut fine**_

_**Hey, I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

So what did you think? I hope it wasn't to corny. anyway. please review. I had to keep the ending lyrics 'cause I couldn't think of anything else to write.


End file.
